


Dean Winchester is Saved

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Places, Poems and Castiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Saved, Raised You From Perdition, Righteous Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Castiel saves Dean from hell.





	

One is light and one is dark.

I was assigned to walk through the darkness.

Humans talk of flames.

It is all in your mind.

Hell is not a place.

Hell is a thought.

It is all in your head.

Rows and rows of bodies.

Shoulder to shoulder.

Naked.

Lifeless.

Eyes open wide.

Nothing.

They are just shells to house the souls.

The real torture was taking place inside.

Each mind an individual hell.

You were alone but you felt like you were surrounded.

You are trapped in your mind.

It is dark.

It is wet.

You are on fire.

Oh God, it burns.

Make it stop.

I am sorry.

I am sorry.

I didn’t mean to do it.

Please forgive me.

You are weak.

One day you will break.

But not this one.

This one is mind.

His soul will never be yours.

You may have broken him.

He may be in pieces.

But I will fix him.  
  
I will give all that I am to fix him.

I will mend his wounds.

Attend to his burns.

Protect his mind from it all.

I will grip him tight.

I will raise him from perdition.

I will set him free.

“Dean Winchester is saved!”


End file.
